Inazuma's Destiny
by Cosmic Pretty Re-ina
Summary: Hiroto had a nightmare, somehow it felt strange...the next day, a new girl came to the class. Hiroto thought she was his childhood friend, Kairi. But it all changed when Kairi seemed to lost her memories of him. And with the darkness coming up, it's on!
1. Bizzare nightmare

**Disclaimer: All Inazuma Eleven and Kingdom Hearts' characters are owned by their respective owners, I only own the plot**

**Warning: This might not be a good fic because this is my first crossover, so please give some advice either via review/PM, yoroshiku onegaishimasu~**

"_This world…is about to end…"_

"N-No!"

A boy named Hiroto shouted in his room. Pretty much because of the nightmare he just experienced.

"Hiroto, are you okay?" Fubuki came in to check on him.

"S-sure…"

"Then you better hurry, we won't be waiting for you if you're late." said Gouenji that just appeared out of nowhere.

"I know that" said Hiroto with a bit smile.

He didn't know what was happening in the nightmare…

All he remembered was that sound…

'_This world…is about to end…_'or something like that

Wait, no time for that! Time for school!

"There you are Hiroto! I thought you're still asleep" said Nagumo who quickly finished his breakfast.

"Easy on that Nagumo, you don't want any more split ends" said Suzuno who just ate his toast.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Nagumo as he scoffed

"Nothing"

"Hey Hiroto, you seem to be very quiet today…what's going on?" asked Nagumo which bring Hiroto out of his daydreaming.

"Oh, it's nothing" he answered quietly.

It seems that Nagumo is right. Hiroto didn't talk much that day…

Even in the soccer club…

"Hey Hiroto, pass the ball!" Kazemaru shouted to get Hiroto out of his 'world' again…

"Oh, gomen…" he quickly pass the ball to Kazemaru but it missed.

"Get your head in the game, Hiroto!" Endou was trying to lift his spirits up.

"What's wrong with me?" Hiroto asked to himself.

"Minna! Time for a short break!" said Aki.

Everyone was gathering outside the field. The players were having a break, while the managers were preparing the drinks for them (except for Natsumi because she seemed to be obsessed with her cell phone, lol)

"What is this?" asked Natsumi while she's opening a message from the headmaster.

"A new student huh?" asked Gouenji.

"It's not just 'a'" said Natsumi.

"You mean…more than one?" Endou asked excitedly.

"I guess so. You could say that."

The big news made everybody excited, except for one…you know who, right?

Hiroto was really stress thinking about the dream he had last night.

What could be the meaning of it?

(This dream's killing me!)

The next day…all students are excited…okay, I guess _almost _all of the students are excited.

Their sensei is entering the class…and the students quickly get back to their seats.

"Good morning, class. Today we're going to have a new student- Kiyama-kun!"

"Yes, sensei?"

"Please, be focus during the lessons!"

"Gomenasai, sensei."

"As I was saying, we're about to have a new student. Please come in."

A girl with a shoulder-length red-brown hair entered the classroom. She's pretty, or at least that's what most of the boys said. When Hiroto saw her…he can't believe his eyes…

"You may introduce yourself to the class" said sensei.

"Atashi no namae wa Kairi. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu" she said as she introduced herself.

"Now, there are a few empty seats in this class. You may choose one of them"

Kairi walked around the classroom. There are sure a plenty of empty seats. But when she saw a 'familiar' face, she decided to seat there.

"Okay, let's continue our lesson."

While the teacher is teaching…all the students are listening carefully.

…

Okay, _almost _all of the students.

"Hey, aren't you Kairi?" Hiroto asked.

"Yeah, and you're…Hiroto right?" she asked.

"Yeah…it's been a while, what are you doing here in Raimon?"

It's like they both know each other very well.

…

Well, just the look at it.

"I'm sorry but…have we ever met before?" Kairi asked.

"What? You don't remember me? Then, how do you know my name?"

"Err…name tag." Kairi answered as she's pointing Hiroto's name tag.

"Oh…that. Wait, you don't remember? We're in the same elementary school before…"

"Kiyama-kun, please continue the introduction after the class is over" said sensei, cutting the conversation.

"Sorry again, sensei."

The bell rings, it's break time! All the students are exiting the classroom…

…

Okay, _almost _all of them.

"Kairi, you really don't remember me?" he asked again.

"I…don't think so. But I hope we can be good friends, Kiyama-kun" she answered with a smile which made Hiroto blushed a bit.

"Err…just call me Hiroto" he said nervously.

"Okay, Hiroto-kun!"

Let's just hope the other boys don't see this, so they won't have any dark aura against Hiroto or something…

"By the way…I was…wondering if we could have lunch together?" Hiroto asked.

"S-sure, I'll catch up with you later" she said as she tidied up her books.

When she walked outside the classroom…a few boys are approaching her.

"So, any problems on your first day?" asked Sora.

"Oh, no…everything's fine." Kairi answered with a bit of laugh.

"We hope so. If something's up, tell us!" said Riku.

"I know…" said Kairi with a bit of sweatdrop.

Then, a few other people approached them.

"Hey you guys! Wanna have lunch together?" asked Roxas.

"Roxas! Where have you been? You worried me like big time!" said Sora.

"Oh….just looking for Naminè."

"Really? What's wrong Roxas? Why are you so worried about her?" Riku teased them a bit.

"Riku, you're so mean!" Kairi laughed.

"I-it's nothing, I was just…" Roxas blushed which made the entire gang laughed.

"Speaking of lunch, I supposed to have lunch with Hiroto now, so….can I skip?" asked Kairi because she doesn't want Sora to look for her if she just went away.

"Who's Hiroto?" asked Riku with a smirk.

"He's a friend of mine…" Kairi answered.

Sora and the gang were staring at her with a bit of unsure glare.

"Okay, a _new _friend of mine" Kairi corrected her answer.

"Really? Is he your friend…or _friend_?" asked Naminè with a laugh.

"Seriously guys, he's just a friend of mine. I only met him today, okay?" Kairi tried to convince her friends.

"Okay…" Sora smirked.

Suddenly, Naminè changed the topic, not sure for what reason.

"By the way, have you guys seen any Heartless or Nobodies around here?"

"Well…no, for now" Riku said.

"But we better keep our minds focused. We're not here for a holiday or something" said Roxas.

"Thing about it Roxas, how could we have a holiday with tons of homework and exams coming up?" Sora asked with a bit of angry mood.

"Well…you got that right" said Naminè.

"Err…guys, can I go now?" Kairi asked with a sweatdrop.

"Oh, right, sorry…" said Sora.

Kairi left the gang. Sora stared at her as she was leaving them.

"Sora, snap out of it!" said Roxas.

"Oh…I get it" teased Riku.

"Get what?" asked Sora with a bit of confusion.

"Never mind that" Naminè sweatdropped. "Let's just eat our lunch, okay?"

(What is this feeling?)

Meanwhile, Kairi was having lunch with Hiroto and the soccer club.

"Hey Hiroto! Who's that girl?" asked Endou.

"Is she your…?" asked Midorikawa.

"Since when did you have a girlfriend, Hiroto?" asked Kazemaru.

All their silly(?) questions made both Hiroto and Kairi blushed.

"She's not my girlfriend, she's a friend of mine" Hiroto answered.

"Is she the new student?" asked Gouenji.

"Yeah, she is."

"Atashi wa Kairi. Yoroshiku" she introduced herself to the soccer club.

"I'm Endou Mamoru, and these are, Gouenji, Kidou, Midorikawa, Kazemaru, Fubuki, and I suppose you know Hiroto already" said Endou who introduced the team to Kairi.

…

Okay, not all of the members though…

"Kairi, do you play soccer?" Kidou asked.

"Well…I only good at dribbling though…I don't shoot or defend much" she said.

"But if I'm not mistaken, your shoot is pretty powerful" Hiroto added.

"Really? Do you mind showing us?" asked Endou excitedly(as usual).

"Okay then…"

And well…here goes nothing to Kairi.

Kairi kicked the ball…and somehow it's swirled with flower petals like roses…it's kinda similar to Rose Splash by Urabe Rika, but it's not it.

Endou tried to stop it with God Catch, but it went into the goal.

And….all of the soccer club members jawdropped.

…

Okay, _almost_ all of them.

"Sugoi!" said Endou

"That was really cool, Kairi-chan" said Fubuki.

And the other players praised her too which give her a blush.

"Oh, no, it's nothing" she said.

"Nothing? You were awesome back there!" said Midorikawa.

Hiroto didn't say anything but surely, he was surprised of the shoot. He never thought that her shoot would be that powerful.

Without their knowing…a few people are discussing something near the tree.

"So that's Kairi. Why do you need her anyway? I mean, you already had Naminè but she…escaped…" asked someone who seemed to be quite familiar in Inazuma Eleven.

"Now, it's not all about fight. It's about…soccer!" answered someone with a black cloak which doubtlessly…a member of organization XIII…

**Cross-Chapters Extras**

**SuzuRyuuji: That's all for this chapter, hope you enjoy it!**

**Gretta(my other side): I think I started to notice HirotoxKairi here…  
>Hiroto: oh shut it, Gretta! #blushed<strong>

**Kazuki(my other other side(?)): I agree with Gretta and…wait, what's with Midorikawa over there? Oh right…I think it's because…  
>SuzuRyuuji: Snap out of it, Kazuki!<strong>

**Kazuki: sure…**

**Kairi: Did I miss anything?**

**All: no… #sweatdrop**

**Kairi: Okay, that's all for this chapter, review onegaishimasu~**


	2. The journey has begun!

"_The time will soon come…your journey to the world has just begun…_"

"W-what?"

Kairi woke up…she just had a strange dream…it's like Axel's voice…what did he mean by saying that?

...…

Class is over…I don't think we should see they study in class ,now , shouldn't we?

Now, Kairi just sat by herself at the edge of the soccer field, watching her friends playing soccer.

"Kairi! Where have you been? You worried us, really!" said Sora who surprised Kairi and the whole gang.

"I told you I'll be at the soccer field…by the way, where are Riku and the others?" asked Kairi.

"That's what I was trying to tell you! You see…" Sora whispered something to Kairi.

"Really? Where are they now?" asked Kairi panicked.

"Near the cafeteria! Come on! We have to hurry!" Sora pulled Kairi's hand.

The soccer team were surprised…they finally followed Sora and Kairi, especially Hiroto. He want to know what was his childhood friend (or at least that's what he thought) was up to. There…they saw…

"What are you guys up to?" asked Riku angrily while he was attacking the Nobodies.

"We're looking for a person who's important for our organization!" answered Xaldin, of the organization.

"And who is that?" asked Roxas.

Xigbar looked around when he saw…

"I think it's that boy!" he said as he was pointing at Hiroto.

"M-me?" Hiroto asked confusedly.

"Yes, you're right, Xigbar! I think that's who Xemnas was talking about!" said Xaldin as he keep attacking Riku.

"Okay, I'll take him."

Xigbar attacked Hiroto with his arrow guns. Without defense, Hiroto surely was defeated.

"Hiroto-kun!", Kairi approached Hiroto and tried to make him stand up…but it's no use. Hiroto was hurt badly and he fainted sooner or later. Later, Xigbar and Xaldin took him through the dark vortex and they disappeared.

"Does anyone know what's the meaning of this?", Endou asked.

"Well…"

Riku and the gang explained everything but…

"Are you serious? That's almost a hundred percent nonsense!", said Midorikawa who couldn't believe what they said.

"So, can we get Hiroto back now?", asked Fubuki.

"We don't know about that much yet."

"Whoa, let me get this straight. So those black-cloaked guys are from organization XIII and they need Hiroto for some of their plan or something like that. Is that right?" asked Kidou.

"Wow…you really pay attention to things", said Endou who didn't get anything from what they said.

"That's right Kidou. And now we have to get Hiroto back, or else we don't know what the organization is up too!", said Naminè.

"But they could be in many different worlds…how can we find them?" asked Kairi.

"Don't worry. We can use the gummi ship any time" said Sora.

"Can we go too?" asked Gouenji.

"Fine. But not all of you. Riku and Naminè, you guys stay here. Endou, choose three of your teammates who may go, including yourself", said Sora.

"Okay…I'll go, and then….Kazemaru!"

"Me? Fine then…"

"And the last one is…"

"Please choose me, captain!", said Midorikawa.

"Midorikawa…are you sure?" asked Endou.

"I'm sure captain. Hiroto has always helped me when I was in trouble. Now, it's my turn to help him."

"….okay, you're on, Midorikawa!"

"So….everyone's ready?" asked Roxas.  
>"It looks like they are but…have you guys forgotten that they should help us fight against the darkness and the organization?" Kairi reminded them.<p>

"Oh, right. I guess they need some training first."

"Training?"

"Here Endou, you can use Wishing Star. Kazemaru, you use Follow the Wind. And as for Midorikawa, you use Spellbinder. Okay, now let's start!", said Sora.

Kairi and Roxas thought Sora was rushing it a bit, while Endou and the others were confused, and Kidou, Fubuki, and Gouenji were staring at them as if they get what Sora said.

"Err…how do we use this?", asked Kazemaru.

"Well…you'll be able to eventually", Sora said.

"Okay…" Kazemaru sweatdropped.

"So, where should we go first?" asked Kairi.

"I know, Hollow Bastion! Err…I mean, Radiant Garden!" said Roxas.

"Radiant Garden? Where Leon and the others are? Okay then!"

And off to the gummi ship they go. They finally arrived at Hollow Bastion…I mean, Radiant Garden after 6 hours-flight(?).

"Guys, we're here", Sora whispered.

"I think it's just useless if you said that", said Roxas as he was pointing at the three soccer players who fell asleep on the way there.

"Oh well…Kairi, you stay here first. Roxas and I are going to look around for a bit" Sora said with a sweatdrop.

Sora and Roxas looked around the place. It doesn't change a bit since the last time they were there. Until…

"Sora…what are these Nobodies doing out here?" asked Roxas.

"I don't know, but it's best to be careful."

Sora attacked them with the Kingdom Key, and Roxas attacked them with Oathkeeper and Oblivion. By the time they finished…they meet…  
>"Yuffie!" Sora shouted.<p>

"Okay…this is getting déjà vu," said Roxas.

"Hi guys! What's up? It's not like often seeing you guys here," said Yuffie.

"Well, it's kinda a long story…"

Sora and Roxas told Yuffie the whole story.

"So the thing is you guys just accidently went to the Inazuma Eleven world?" asked Yuffie.

"Well, sort of. But it's more than that. You see, Axel told us that they're searching for someone from the Inazuma Eleven world, so we just pretend to be students so nobody will notice us," answered Sora.

"Yeah, but unfortunately, Xaldin and Xigbar have kidnapped Hiroto, who might be the one. And so, we can't keep the secret from the rest of the soccer team forever. So now, here we are," Roxas added.

"I see….but, who are those guys?" asked Yuffie as she was pointing at Kairi and the gang.

"Yuffie!" Kairi shouted.

"Oh great…" Roxas sweatdropped.

"Wait, aren't you…Kairi?" Yuffie asked.

"Great…girl stuff," said Sora.

"Why did you guys leave us? We just fell asleep after that long trip!" said Endou.

"Well you should've wake up, so we won't leave you!" said Roxas.

"Cut it out! Let's just think what should we do for now, while we're waiting for the girls to stop the chat," said Kazemaru.

"I know! Let's go to Merlin's house!" said Sora.

"Merlin? Who's that?" asked Midorikawa.

"Well…you'll find out later, come on, let's go!"

Later they meet Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee.

"Well, isn't it Sora?" asked Leon.

"Leon! Long time no see!" said Sora excitedly.

"Hey, who are those guys?" asked Cid.

"Well…it's more like a long story, these are Endou, Kazemaru, and Midorikawa," Roxas introduced them.

"Hi there!" said Endou.

"Aren't those guys come from another dimension?" asked Aerith.

"Actually they are…" said Sora.  
>"But how?" asked Merlin who appeared out of nowhere.<p>

"Merlin, could you stop doing that?" asked Sora who surely was surprised by that.

"Sorry. So…how did those boys get here?" asked Merlin again.

"Well…"

**Cross-chapters Extras**

**SuzuRyuuji: well, thx for reading minna!**

**Gretta: this reminds me of Kingdom Hearts II…**

**SuzuRyuuji: I told you I'm not a very good author.**

**Kazuki: But hey, at least we get to meet Leon and the gang again…**

**SuzuRyuuji: oh well…review please~**


	3. The battle begins

"_You are the key…_"

"Wait…what?"

Hiroto woke up. It's just another 'nightmare' he experienced.

"Wait…where am I?" Hiroto asked to himself.

"Oh…so you're up."

"Wait…who are you?" asked Hiroto.

"I'm Larxene…, is an honor to meet you…your highness," she said which made Hiroto totally didn't get the idea.

" 'Your highness'? What do you mean by that?" Hiroto asked for the second time.

"You'll find out eventually, your highness," said Larxene as she was leaving the room where Hiroto was.

Meanwhile, Sora and the gang explained the situation to Merlin and his friends.

"So…those guys are from Inazuma Eleven dimension, and they follow you guys to help saving their friend?" asked Leon.

"Exactly, but we have no idea where to look for him nor the organization," said Roxas.

"Hmm…perhaps we can help," said Aerith.

"By the way, where's Yuffie? I thought she was with you guys…" said Cid.

"She was…but she snapped with Kairi a few minutes ago," said Sora.

"Can someone tell us what's going on here?" asked Endou frustratedly.

"Oh right…we forgot to introduce the Hollow Bastion Restoration committee," said Roxas.

Merlin cleared his throat.

"…and Merlin. Sora, will you do this part?" asked Roxas.

"Sure thing. Guys, that cool long-haired guy…err….we call him Leon, but we can discuss his real name later…"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Leon with a bit deathglare.

"Ugh, never mind. That girl is Aerith, and that machine maniac is Cid," Sora added.

"Nice to meet you all," said Aerith.

"What do you mean by 'machine maniac'?" asked Cid.

"Nothing…" said Sora.

"Ah well, nice to meet you guys, too," said Kazemaru.

Once again, Merlin cleared his throat.

"Right…sorry, Merlin. Guys, this is Merlin, a wizard. He's the one who teached us some magic attacks," said Roxas.

"Nice to meet you."

"Sure..nice to meet you too," said Midorikawa.

"Hey…didn't Donald also learn his magic from Merlin?" asked Sora.

"Right…speaking of whom…" said Roxas.

Two people suddenly opened the door and…  
>"Sora! You're here!" said Donald excitedly.<p>

"Oh boy…" said Roxas.

"Gawsh, we were worried about you!" said Goofy.

"Worried? About what?" asked Sora with a laugh.

"You know…we heard you fight with the darkness again!" said Donald.

"Wait…aren't you…Donald Duck and Goofy?" asked Endou.

"You watched cartoons?" asked Kazemaru.

"Yeah…I used to," said Endou who got some sort of unsure expression from his soccer mates.

"Okay…I still watched them!"

"Yeah…who are you guys?" asked Goofy.

"I'm Kazemaru Ichirouta, a defender."

"I'm Midorikawa Ryuuji, a midfielder."

"I'm Endou Mamoru, a goalkeeper. And we are…"

"Raimon!" said Kazemaru and Endou, while Midorikawa just sweatdropped.

"Err…excuse me?"

"Oh right, sorry…what we were trying to say is…"

"Inazuma Japan!" said the soccer players.

"Okay…" said Sora.

"They just followed us to save their friend from the organization…I sure have no idea about it…" said Roxas.

"What do you mean by that? We're trying to save Hiroto here, y'know?" asked Endou.

"By the way, Sora, have you got your magic attacks?" asked Merlin.

"Err…I think so. It might be useful out there…" said Sora.

The situation is getting quiet...

"Sora, help us!"

"Is that…Kairi?" asked Roxas.

Sora quickly went outside and saw that Kairi and Yuffie were attacked by the Soldier Heartless.

"I think you over-react about it…" said Roxas after he saw the Heartless.

"Endou, Kazemaru, Midorikawa…we leave it to you this time," said Sora.

"What?" asked the three soccer players.

"What?" asked Yuffie and Kairi.

"What?" asked the restoration committee…and Merlin.

It seems like Donald and Goofy agreed with Sora.

"Sora…we haven't even practiced about this…" said Kazemaru.

"This will be simple…Megaton Head!"

Endou tried to use his hissatsu.

"Oh please…it won't….work…?" said Roxas.

The Megaton Head DID work. Kazemaru and Midorikawa didn't think twice after that…

"Can someone give me a soccer ball?" asked Midorikawa.

"Well…we don't have a soccer ball, but there is this beach ball," said Aerith as she gave the ball to Midorikawa.

"It's fine…Astro Break!"

"Shinpuu Dash!"

With that…they destroyed all of the Heartless…

"Well, that was weird. Since when did we can defeat the darkness with soccer?" asked Roxas.

"The organization must've set this up…we have to find them soon enough…" said Sora.

Let's see how's it going at the organization then…

"Xemnas-sama, we already kidnap that boy…as you wish," said Xigbar.

"Yes sir, what else do you want us to do?" asked Xaldin.

Xemnas only smirked.

"Okay, that's enough. You may go."

Xigbar and Xaldin left. Then, Xemnas' walkie talkie or something rang.

"Xemnas-sama, I got track of the enemy. Some sort of resistence are getting in the way of our plan."

"Thank you for the info. Who's speaking there?" asked Xemnas.

"Your loyal one…Aphrodi."

**Cross-chapter Extras**

**Gretta: What? Why Aphrodi?**

**Kazuki: This is getting to be a spoiler…**

**SuzuRyuuji: Apparently, I've decided this…**

**Gretta: So the one in chapter 1 is…**

**SuzuRyuuji: Yup…err…wait, no he isn't.**

**Kazuki: Then who's in chapter 1?**

**SuzuRyuuji: You'll find out eventually…**

**Donald n Goofy: Review please!**


End file.
